Una Vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Después de recibir una invitación para un evento en Asgard, la familia Laufeyson (Laufey, Farbauti, Helbli, Býle.) tienen la oportunidad de compartir junto con su hijo y hermano menor Loki, quien fue robado por Odín. ¿Aceptará Farbauti que Loki se quede en Asgard? ¿O soltará su lengua y intentará recuperar a su bebé? Lo que no se esperan es que Loki es un niño muy inteligente... AU
1. La invitación

**Capitulo 1: La invitación.**

El precioso pelinegro estaba que saltaba de alegría mientras corría por los hermosos pasillos del helado palacio, estrujando con fuerza en su delgada mano aquel papel proveniente de reino "enemigo" intentando no resbalarse al dar vuelta en una esquina casi atropellando a un par de mucamas en el camino.

—¡Lo siento miss Hmalni y compañía! —Gritó él hermoso joven con una exquisita voz aterciopelada pero apresurada, jadeando ligeramente casi de una manera sensual— ¡He de llevar prisa! —Y sin más continúo su camino dando grandes y apresuradas zancadas.

Las miradas curiosas y risueñas de los sirvientes de aquella fortaleza, por la inmadurez que mostraba el joven monarca en variadas ocasiones, algunos negaban con la cabeza en desaprobación, pero aun así sin quitar la sonrisa en sus rostros al ver al muy apreciado azabache correr como alma que lleva el diablo con una sonrisa de par en par al destino que muy fácilmente podrían predecir.

Después de varios pasillos entro a una enorme sala y soldados más altos que él sin objeción o escusa, mirando con respeto al joven que venía corriendo totalmente desaliñado, abrieron las puerta a la sala continua una aun más grandes, el joven casi se resbala pero logro estabilizarse mientras reía agradeciendo mientras seguía su camino sin detenerse, al pasar por el portal los guardias negando levemente con la cabeza y sonriendo solo cerraron las puertas.

—Farbauti…—Fue la voz potente y tosca pronunció su nombre, y el chico sonrió parando su carrera a unos dos metros del hombre enorme de piel azulina, y de ojos color carmesí sentado en aquel perfectamente adornado, como toda la estancia, trono de oro— ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que mi cónyuge no debe de ir corriendo cuál vil ladrón de hoyas por toda Jotunnheim?

—Oh vamos mi cielo, —Respondió con falsa inocencia y picardía el menor, sonriendo tiernamente, recuperando el aliento perdido en su carrera —Solo lo hago en casos importantes, y créeme este es muy importante. —Y se acerco a paso lento y sensual a su consorte, mientras este se levantaba de su trono suspirando y sonriendo resignado, no podía contra él.

—A ver, ¿Y qué es tan importante como para que él monarca de Jotunnheim corriera casi una maratón hasta mi estancia? — Pregunto con burla mientras apretada al más pequeño contra su pecho, en un abrazo donde ambas heladas pieles se rosaban con gusto y recelo.

Y entonces los dulces rasgos de Farbauti se volvieron serios. Laufey también lo hizo, él más pequeño se alejo de su cónyuge.

—Tenemos noticias de Asgard… habrá un evento, una fiesta en honor a la Diosa del amor, Frigga… Laufey, mi amor… Podremos ver a Loki…

* * *

AAAAALOOO! ¿Como están Babys? :333 espero que bien.

Soy nueva en este Fandom(Creo que así se dice(?) Y pff! esto me salio de la nada -w- Pffpf! Amo a Loki y la idea de la Familia Laufeyson sin maldad por el medio hace que me de ataques(? es que es demasiado lindo plz! xD

Así que espero que les guste y lancen cualquier cosa: Rosas, chocolates mangos(? tomates uwu

Un comentario ;A; no sean crueles lakskljaksdlj

¡CHAO, CHAO!


	2. ¿Veremos a Loki?

Nombre:_Una vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos._

Summary/Resumen: _Después de recibir una invitación para un evento en Asgard, la familia Laufeyson (Laufey, Farbauti, Helbli, Býle.) tienen la oportunidad de compartir junto con su hijo y hermano menor Loki, quien fue robado por Odín. ¿Aceptará Farbauti que Loki se quede en Asgard? ¿O soltará su lengua e intentará recuperar a su bebé? Lo que no se esperan es que Loki es un niño muy inteligente... AU._

Personajes: _Farbauti, Loki, Laufey,__Býleistr__, __Helblindi, __Odín, Frigga, Thor, Balder._

Parejas Primarias (Seme/Uke): _Laufey/Farbauti. __Thor/Loki. Býleistr/Helblindi. Frigga-Odín._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: _Fan fic._

Capítulos: …. (2/?)

Género:_ Dramas/Romance._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Veremos a Loki?**_

Laufey abrió sus ojos con intensificada sorpresa, su respiración se cortó de una manera poco grata, haciendo que sus pulmones ardieran. Después de salir del shock, observo con intriga a su esposo y en un movimiento rápido le tomo de los hombros acercándolo a él.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿A Loki? Farbauti, ¿Qué dice esa carta? —Farbauti sonrió con melancolía ante la ansiedad de su cónyuge.

— "_El rey y la reina de Asgard, Odín Borson, Padre de todo y Frigga Myrellieson, la diosa de la familia, junto con sus hijos, Thor Odínson, el dios del trueno y Loki Odínson, el dios del fuego, se complacen de invitarlos a Ustedes Laufey__Mengladson, El rey de Jötunheim, a su consorte Farbauti Crisstelyson y a sus vástagos Býleistr Laufeyson y Helblindi Laufeyson a una grata festividad en nombre de nuestra amada Reina, y a todas las madres de los nueve mundo, creando la festividad "El día de la Madre", esperamos que asistan a la celebración que se inaugurará el día 15 de marzo, en el palacio __Valaskjálf__ y la festividad culminará el día 8 de mayo, una conmemoración completa en celebración a las madres, durante esos días se realizaran diferentes actividades creativas para madres, padres y niños, en compañía de todos los monarcas de los nueve mundos. Esperamos su asistencia a tan importante evento. Con total entusiasmo hacía su llegada La corte de Asgard y la familia real."_ —Citó Farbauti lentamente, sin tener que leer de aquella carta, la había re-leído tantas veces que se la había aprendido de memoria.

— ¿Así o más hipócrita? — Laufey enarco una ceja, analizando las palabras de Farbauti, con el seño fruncido con molestia, Farbauti lo miro con confusión— ¿Loki siendo un Odínson? ¡Já! ¿Cómo es que han tenido la dignidad para llamarle de esa manera? —Masculló entre dientes, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Farbauti bajo la mirada, a simple vista triste, le dolía, le dolía la manera en que Odín se había atrevido a robarse de esa manera a su bebé. Ante el recuerdo del pequeño sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y bajo la mirada.

— A-al menos… Al menos sabemos que no le han hecho daño y que está bien… —Y la voz de Farbauti se escucho tan rota, tan temblorosa, en las palabras estaba la misma melancolía de pie. Y a Laufey se le rompió el corazón al ver a su adorado esposo tan débil, pequeño y frágil, dolido. Rápidamente le rodeó con sus brazos y beso con cariño su frente, de los labios del más pequeño broto un sollozo y Laufey odió aun más a Odín.

— Y pronto veras que tan bien esta nuestro pequeño, mi vida, iremos a ese festival. — Murmuro suavemente mientras alejaba a Farbauti ligeramente de el por los hombros, el joven doncel sonrió tiernamente, mientras que con alegría abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo, sabía que Laufey era un cabeza dura a más no poder y conservaba un terrible odio hacía los Asgardianos, que le dijera que irían a Asgard era algo maravilloso.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias… — Murmuraba contra el pecho de su esposo mientras las traicioneras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus ojos. Laufey sonrió y acarició con cariño el largo cabello negro.

~O~

— Entonces, ¿tenemos un hermanito? — Pregunto un niño Jötnar precioso, de cabello un poco más bajo de los hombros blanco como la nieve, de apariencia de un niño de trece años, mientras su largo cabello era peinado por Farbauti con mucho cariño.

— Sí, cielo… Y vamos a verlo muy pronto—Respondió con cariño el doncel mientras le hacía una trenza a su primogénito, el cual se recostó en el pecho de su madre después de que esta hubiese culminado con el relajante acto.

— Qué bien, y mami, ¿Por qué no vive aquí con nosotros? — Pregunto con curiosidad otro hermoso infante, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de la apariencia de un niño de diez años, el cual se removía con terquedad en el regazo de su padre, quien intentaba peinarle, sin conseguirlo gracias al testarudo niño. — ¿Y es más grande o más pequeño que nosotros?

— ¡Helblindi Laufeyson por los cuernos de mi padre quédate quieto! ¡No podemos hacer esto cada mañana! — Chilló Laufey ya sin paciencia mientras que tomando un peine intentaba pasarlo por el cabello negro de su segundogénito.

— ¡Sí, sí podemos! —.

— Jajajaj, ven aquí Helbli, pequeño revoltoso —Y como si su vida dependiese de ellos, el mediano de los Laufeyson salto encima del regazo de Farbauti. Y Býle le sonrió ahora sentado al lado de su padre, todos en la cama que compartían los hermanos. Helbli se dejo hacer y Farbauti peino el cabello azabache de su hijo.

— Mami, respóndeme ¿Por qué nuestro hermanito no vive aquí? ¿Y qué tan grande es? —Pregunto otra vez. A Farbauti se le ensombreció el rostro.— ¿Y porque no le recuerdo?

— No vive con nosotros porque esta aprendiendo la cultura Aesir mi amor. Y de hecho es más pequeño que tú y Býle. Cuando nació tu mi pequeño apenas tenías los cuatros ciclos Jotuns, por eso no te acuerdas. —Respondió con simpleza Farbauti aun peinando los cabellos del menor.

— Yo sí que me acuerdo de él, era un bebé bastante hermoso, muy tierno —Respondió con sonrisa el mayor de los vástagos de la familia. Helbli frunció el seño.

— E-entonces seguro lo quieres más que a mí —Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que no eso es mentira! —Se abalanzo hacía el niño y lo abrazo. — ¡Yo a y ti te quiero mucho, Little bro!

Farbauti y Laufey sonrieron con ternura.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**¡Ola! xD laksashaia ¡sé que me quieren matar! Y lamento la tardanza, ¡Dios! ¡Gracias por los comentarios, los seguidores y los favoritos! ;u; me hacen tan feliz! kahsa x'333 Y pasiencia mis queridos lectores y lectoras, esto apenas es el principió! se podrá mejor ya lo verán wuajajajaj! **_

_**Y Si, inventé los apellidos xDDDD**_

_**¡besos, abrazos y adiós!**_


	3. Lágrimas y retorno

Nombre:_Una vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos._

Summary/Resumen: _Después de recibir una invitación para un evento en Asgard, la familia Laufeyson (Laufey, Farbauti, Helbli, Býle.) tienen la oportunidad de compartir junto con su hijo y hermano menor Loki, quien fue robado por Odín. ¿Aceptará Farbauti que Loki se quede en Asgard? ¿O soltará su lengua e intentará recuperar a su bebé? Lo que no se esperan es que Loki es un niño muy inteligente... AU._

Personajes: _Farbauti, Loki, Laufey,__Býleistr__, __Helblindi, __Odín, Frigga, Thor, Balder._

Parejas Primarias (Seme/Uke): _Laufey/Farbauti. __Thor/Loki. Býleistr/Helblindi. Frigga-Odín._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Capítulos: …. (3/?)

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Y es en está parte donde yo me disculpo como Juana la loca por no subir capitulo desde hace más de ¿tres meses? xDD

Da igual, no me maten ni me corten las manos Las necesito para escribir(? ^-^U

Pero es que la inspiración es mierda con tanta porqueria y problemas en la cabeza u.u

Espero que les guste sin más

Read and Enjoy! :333

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Lágrimas y retorno.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña y delgada mano increíblemente azulina acarició lentamente el espejo. Él dueño de dicha mano, un pequeño niño de nada más que unos nueve cortos años, claro, solamente en apariencia observó con apesadumbrado dolor al mueble que le devolvía la melancólica figura de un niño de hermosa piel celeste cubierta de líneas parecidas a cicatrices de un color más claro y de enormes ojos color rojo brillante, como la sangre que emana de una herida poco profunda.

Él precioso infante cerro sus ojos y un sollozo broto de sus delgados y rosados labios, casi morados. Volviéndolos a abrir y retirar los dedos del cristal los ojos llenándose de cristalinas lagrimas que prontamente corrieron por sus mejillas, hasta perderse por la extravagante y hermosa ropa de fiesta que llevaba puesta. Ahogando un sollozo en su garganta el pequeño niño separo sus labios y murmuro para sí mismo, casi de manera inaudible…

¿Así que esto es lo que en realidad soy…?

¡Loki, hermano! ¡Es hora de salir, ya están por llegar los monarcas!

El insistente golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación sobresalto al niño, y el pequeño nervioso y un torpe movimiento de la mano recupero la forma con la que había crecido. Donde antes había un hermoso y exótico jovencillo de piel azulina, ojos rojos como el más bellos de los rubí, labios ligeramente amoratados y azabaches cabellos largos hasta las rodillas, ahora había un niño precioso se piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve, unos enormes, brillantes y preciosos ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, delgados labios rosados y cabello por los hombros que se levantaba en puntas, peinado hacia atrás.

Y-ya voy Thor… —Respondió de manera nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría solo un poco permitiendo que un joven que aparentaba entre doce y trece años, de piel ligeramente tostada, cabello rubio como el oro y exquisitos ojos azules se adentrará en la habitación— Hola. —El mayor río entre dientes, feliz de por fin poder ver su hermanito menor.

Haz tardado un poco, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué llorabas? —Preguntó el muchacho mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermano menor y observaba preocupado los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por culpa del llanto anterior, Loki se comenzó a poner nervioso gracias a las preguntas de su hermano y comenzó a negar.

No, no ha pasado nada, me caí y me lastime la mano, pero ya estoy bien. —Respondió sonriendo, Thor lo miro penetrantemente sin creerle ni una palabra. El moreno prosiguió— En serio, solo ah sido un rasguño.

Está bien, te creo—Dijo para después revolverle la cabeza— Vamos, padre y madre nos están esperando. Concluyo el joven caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo de la habitación quedándose en el otro lado del portal en espera de Loki, el niño se apresuro a correr hacia la puerta y salir, el mayor cerró la puerta y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salda del trono.— Por cierto, te ves muy bien.

Jejeje, tu también—Respondió sonrojado el pequeño.

Thor y Loki Odínson, los reconocidos y orgullosos príncipes, hijos del Rey de Asgard, Odín Borson, padre de todo y la Reina Frigga Myrellieson, se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde sería realizada la fiesta en honor a la llegada de los monarcas de todos los mundos.

Loki sintió una profunda pesadez, mientras dudaba de su apellido.

+-…+-+.~O~.+-+-…-+

Ya en la sala del trono, todos esperaban con ansias a que todos los monarcas se presentaran, las familias eran anunciadas. El presentador, encargado de proclamar con voz fuerte y aterciopelada la llegada de los monarcas y sus familias. Hasta ahora el baile era sencillo, alegre y vivaz, todos sin pecar de ignorancia, sabían perfectamente que ni siquiera la festividad había comenzado.

La sala del trono había sido preparada con exactitud y elegancia, las altas columnas se elevaban hasta el alto y enorme techo a cada costado de las paredes los candelabros emitían una luz divina que cuando llegaba a las paredes las hacía brillar hermosamente, haciendo que la gran sala tuviera el cálido tono del oro derretido. Las largas mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos que contenían los bocadillos más exquisitos jamás probados estaban, pegadas a la pared donde quien quiera que quisiera meter la mano lo haría sin problemas, la música suave sonaba por toda el salón haciendo que más de una pareja empezara a bailar.

Las personas, ya fuesen reyes, duques, marqueses o plebeyos se paseaban por la sala entre risas, charlas, bailes y admirando con felicidad a la familia real. Hablando de ellos, la familia dorada se encontraba reunida en el lugar donde su real majestad deposita su muy majestuoso y real trasero.

El rey y la reina, vigilaban con satisfacción la fiesta desde sus lugares en los tronos, sus hijos se encontraban parados a sus lados, Thor al lado de Odín y Loki al lado de Frigga. De a veces tenían pequeñas charlas entre ellos, jugueteaban y recibirán pequeños regaños de parte de su padre, y ellos se excusaban con que era aburrido estar allí.

Su alteza el Rey de Jötunheim Laufey Mengladson, junto a su consorte Farbauti Crisstelyson y sus hijos Býleistr y Helblindi Laufeyson.

Toda la sala del trono se vio sumergida en un increíble silencio, mientras veían como las enromes puertas de oro y piedra se abriera, revelando a la familia que se encontraba atrás de ella.

Loki puso toda su atención en la puerta de la sala, curioso. Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los monarcas se adentraron en el salón, sus ojos puestos en la figura de quien era el esposo del Rey de las heladas tierras de Jötunheim… Quien también le regresaba esa mirada curiosa y llena de emoción.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue…

.

.

Realmente espero de corazón les haya gustado el capitulo xDDD

Y ¡Señor! son diosas por esperar tanto x333

En el siguiente capitulo, Loki se reúne indirectamente con su familia :3333

¡Y nos leemos!


	4. Presentación

Nombre:_Una vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos._

Summary/Resumen: _Después de recibir una invitación para un evento en Asgard, la familia Laufeyson (Laufey, Farbauti, Helbli, Býle.) tienen la oportunidad de compartir junto con su hijo y hermano menor Loki, quien fue robado por Odín. ¿Aceptará Farbauti que Loki se quede en Asgard? ¿O soltará su lengua e intentará recuperar a su bebé? Lo que no se esperan es que Loki es un niño muy inteligente... AU._

Personajes: _Farbauti, Loki, Laufey,__Býleistr__, __Helblindi, __Odín, Frigga, Thor, Balder._

Parejas Primarias (Seme/Uke): _Laufey/Farbauti. __Thor/Loki. Býleistr/Helblindi. Frigga-Odín._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Capítulos: …. (4/?)

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡HOLA! hasta yo estoy sorprendida, publique más temprano TuTU (Se siente realizada(?)_

_Una pequeña nota, este fic tiene mucho que ver con mi anterior Two-shot: "_Arrulos, Lágrimas y una Cicatriz._" Este fic es como una continuación de lo que paso._

_Otra cosa Les dejo las imagenes de las apariencias faciales de los personajes en mi perfil ^-^_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**Capitulo 4: Presentación.**

Toda la atención de los espectadores se vio olímpicamente dirigida hacía los recién llegados invitados. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de golpe al observar la apariencia de los recién llegados, siendo sinceros, todos esperaban una horrible estirpe de monstruos azules con ojos rojos como la sangre totalmente _feos_.

Nunca lo que se encontraron detrás de las enormes puertas de oro y piedra.

Nunca pensaron ver a ese hombre de alta estatura, cuerpo musculoso, porte elegante y seductor, piel ligeramente trigueña, cabello chocolate, corto y ligeramente rizado, algunas canas mostrándose pero eso no le quitaba ni un poco de atractivo, barba medianamente cortada y penetrantes ojos celestes que sonreía con encantadora coquetería y dejo hechizadas a las damas de inmediato, vestido de un traje ceremonial negro, plateado y azul, que consistían entre armadura y traje. Un hombre guapo sin dudas y déjenme decirles que este mi querida audiencia es sin duda alguna Laufey

A su lado igual de radiante y hermoso un hombre con unos siete centímetros de menor altura que su esposo. Cuerpo delgado pero bien marcado, desembocando sensualidad, seducción y elegancia a cada movimiento que hacía. Piel pálida como la mismísima nieve. Enormes y perspicaces ojos de un impresionante color verde grisáceo con motas azuladas, te quitaban el aliento si te veía fijo, hipnotizándote… seduciéndote.

Largo cabello negro azabache, amarrado por una larga y algo gruesa trenza adornada de piedrillas de oro y esmeralda. Un traje parecido al de su esposo, pero más a su porte, negro, con detalles plateados y dorados, su sonrisa era suave y sus ojos desbordaban cariño y emoción, eran malditamente expresivos y atrayentes. ¡Era un joven jodidamente apuesto! Y rápidamente capturo la atención tanto de hombres como mujeres. Freyja nunca lo admitiría en público, pero tuvo tanto celos como miedo de que ese hermoso joven pudiese quitarle su título como la diosa de la belleza. ¡Y Correcto! Este joven tan divino es Farbauti.

El público presente perdió el aliento y la pareja sin más se dirigió, Farbauti abrazándose al brazo de su esposo de manera cariñosa. Y Laufey prácticamente matando con la mirada a todo aquel que osara mirar demás a su conyugué.

Después de que la pareja bajara la escalera, dos preciosos niños aparecieron por la puerta y una vez más todos dirigieron su atención a los infantes. Las se sonrojaron ante la hermosura de ambos menores.

El menor de ellos de corto cabello negro azabache y lacio, piel ligeramente trigueña. Enormes y traviesos ojos celestes idénticos a los de Laufey. El mayor de cabellos achocolatados largos más abajo de los hombros, piel blanca como la nieve. Bellos y coquetos ojos verdes aceitunados.

Ambos niños caminaban con el mentón en alto y sonriendo traviesamente a los demás invitados que prácticamente tenían la boca abierta ¿De dónde salió esa familia de modelos? Y como era de esperarse cuchicheos de admiración y confusión resonaron por la sala.

Loki no podía apartar la vista de la pareja de monarcas. Su magia se revolvió en su pecho y sin ningún motivo aparente un extraño sentimiento de reconocimiento y emoción se apodero de él. Dejándolo confundido y estático en su lugar mientras observaba a la familia acercarse a dar sus saludos al trono, de todos modos, la sangre llama ¿No es así?

Cuando llegaron a los pies del trono tanto la pareja y los chicos se arrodillaron mostrando sus respetos.

—Padre de Todo, Madre de todo. Es un agradable placer el ser recibidos por ustedes es su reino y casa.—Habló Laufey con voz fuerte y gruesa, digna de un rey, que dejo encantada y babeando a más de una jovencita con las hormonas revueltas.

—El placer es todo nuestro, agradecemos su asistencia a esta nueva festividad que se celebrará sin duda en los nueve mundos—Contesto orgulloso Odín— Toda mi _**familia**_ está contenta por recibirlos — Las palabras salieron cuidadosamente afiladas. Y Laufey casi tuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él, casi. Eso en idioma Odín significaba otra cosa, eran la distorsión en palabras elegantes de un claro "Tengo a tú hijo ¡JA!".

Frigga y Farbauti suspiraron con cansancio, prácticamente tenían un tic nervioso de la ceja. La hermosa mujer rubia se levanto de su trono y camino hacía el joven azabache y Farbauti sonriendo con cariño se levanto siendo seguido por su familia.

— ¡Prima!—Frigga sonrió encantada y abriendo los brazos, ambos se dieron un fuerte y familiar abrazo. Todos quedaron en un bonito shock, Helblindi y Býleistr solo sonrieron mirándose entre sí.

— ¡Hace tantos milenios que no te veía!—Habló con emoción mientras estrujaba a la preciosa mujer en brazos.

—No puedo creerlo, no has cambiado absolutamente nada…—Frigga sonrió. Y Farbauti sintió una mirada que le miraba penetrantemente, lentamente se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observó unos enormes ojos aguamarina observándolo con inocente pero inteligente curiosidad. Sus palabras se van, le comienzan a temblar las manos y sus ojos se aguan totalmente.

—Frigga, mi querida prima… ¿Él es…?—Laufey y Odín parecen regresar de su estupor para observar fijo al Joven que observa a Loki con melancolía y anhelo que definitivo debería ser prohibido. Frigga se pone nerviosa y se separa de Farbauti lentamente. De pronto el joven entra en razón y nota a Thor. Fingiendo como un profesional, Farbauti sonríe encantador y se separa de Frigga directamente—Quiero decir… Ellos deben ser tus hijos. Realmente no perdiste ningún detalle al momento de describirlos.

—¡Momento! ¿Describirlos? ¿Estaban en contacto?—Preguntan Odín y Laufey sorprendidos. Pero tanto la dama como el doncel aparentan ignorarlos olímpicamente y Frigga intenta hacer que Farbauti se tranquilice y vuelva a estar estable.

Býleistr y Helblindi se acercan a los menores como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida. Býle no puede evitarlo pero cuando ve a Loki un destello de reconocimiento brilla en sus ojos. Rápidamente descubre que está pasando y con ojos inteligentes observa al joven azabache que ahora habla con su hermano menor. Sonríe encantado… Sigue siendo tan lindo como cuando era un bebé.


End file.
